leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sivir/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "What's lost can be found... and sold." - When the people of Valoran speak of the 'Battle Mistress', there is only one woman to whom they refer. Combining unflinching bravery with prowess in combat and endless ambition, Sivir's reputation as a fortune hunter is only rivaled by her amassed wealth and acclaim. Faced with the revelation of her mysterious , Sivir must now weigh her desire to follow her own path against the burden of a greater legacy. Sivir grew up among the desert nomads of Shurima, mastering the art of tomb robbing and enjoying a life without strong ties to any one place. She excelled at the mercenary life, accumulating riches, followers and reputation with ease. As her fame spread beyond the desert sands, she caught the attention of wealthy patrons across all of Valoran. The most influential of these benefactors was the Noxus High Command. Sivir served the whims of the brutal nation with little concern for consequence. Their partnership proved to be a profitable one until the Ionian conflict broke out. She chose to take no part in the messy invasion and severed her ties. It was no surprise to Sivir when the Noxians next paid her a visit, but where she expected assassins, she instead received an offer. , the daughter of one of Noxus' most influential families, claimed to have unearthed the location of ancient Shurima's greatest treasure. All that the noblewoman required was an experienced tomb robber as an escort. The expedition proved to be more than Sivir and Cassiopeia bargained for. The ancient tomb held neither the treasure Cassiopeia had promised, nor the weapon she coveted. Despite Sivir's warnings, the Noxian flung open the door to the entombed vault, setting events in motion that would change not just Sivir's life, but all of Shurima forever. |-|1st= "Time and time again, proves that she has earned the right to call herself 'the Battle Mistress'." - The beautiful and deadly champion known as Sivir has been a favorite of League summoners since the first days. A soldier-for-hire outside of the Fields of Justice, she is the embodiment of a highly successful mercenary on modern day Runeterra. Sivir has little interest in the 'cribbage sheets' - as she calls them - of League influence bartering. Instead, she is motivated by material wealth and riches, and she is paid handsomely for her services. Sivir is one of the wealthiest individuals found anywhere on Valoran. Sivir owns multiple residences in a number of different city-states, as well as ownership stakes in a number of businesses all across Valoran. Her detractors, either envious of her success or acrimonious of her flexible morality, have begun to use Sivir as a symbol of what is wrong with the mercenary nature of the League. Sivir dismisses her critics, saying that while her personal code of ethics is less ruthless than her competitors, "Everyone has a price". Sivir has earned many titles and accolades throughout her illustrious career, but the one she held until recently was 'Battle Mistress of Noxus'. Now she is simply known as 'the Battle Mistress' after breaking her contract with the Noxian High Command. Sivir dared to object to the Noxian war against the peaceful island state of Ionia, though less about the morality of the issue than the planning behind it; her predictions of a bloody stalemate came true when the Ionians held off the relentless assaults of the Noxians. Claiming that the Noxian High Command had lost its direction, she left Noxus and made her services available to the Institute of War. The Noxian High Command has sent a number of contracted assassins to deal with its rogue mercenary, but none have delivered her or survived. Previous Abilities Deadeye.png|Deadeye Deadly Strikes.png|Deadly Strikes Lacerate.png|Lacerate Spiral Blade.png|Spiral Blade Previous Splash Art North America= Sivir OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sivir Sivir OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Sivir Sivir OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Sivir Sivir WarriorPrincessSkin old.jpg|1st Warrior Princess Sivir Sivir SpectacularSkin old.jpg|1st Spectacular Sivir Sivir HuntressSkin old.jpg|1st Huntress Sivir Sivir BanditSkin old.jpg|1st Bandit Sivir Sivir PAXSkin old.jpg|1st PAX Sivir Sivir PAXSkin old2.jpg|2nd PAX Sivir |-|China= Sivir OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Sivir Sivir WarriorPrincessSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Warrior Princess Sivir Sivir WarriorPrincessSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Warrior Princess Sivir Sivir SpectacularSkin Ch.jpg|Spectacular Sivir Sivir HuntressSkin Ch.jpg|Huntress Sivir Sivir BanditSkin Ch.jpg|Bandit Sivir Sivir PAXSkin Ch.jpg|PAX Sivir Patch History ** If Sivir critically strikes her target the bounces will do so as well ;V5.24 * ** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}} ;V5.22 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3 ** Attack speed reduced to from ** Attack delay increased to 0 from * ** Cooldown beginning changed to on-cast from after all attacks being used ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6 ;V5.15 * ** Initial bonus movement speed reduced to % from 60 at all ranks ** Allied bonus movement speed and its duration changed to match Sivir's remaining ones depending on when allies get in range ;V5.11 * ** Initial bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from ;V4.16 * General ** New voice-over lines ** New voice-over lines for Ascension game mode ;V4.15 * ** Collision damage application changed to edge of projectile from center *** Range increased to 1250 from 1175 to match visuals ** Whenever projectile return began Sivir's basic attacks would cancel ;V4.13 * ** Initial bonus movement speed duration increased to seconds from ;V4.10 * General ** Mana increased to 250 from 246 ** Mana growth increased to 50 from 43 ** Mana regen growth increased to from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ;V4.4 * ** Per-target damage reduction increased to 15% from 10 * ** Cost increased to 60 from 40 * ** Mana gain increased to from ;V3.15 * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to from 50 at all levels * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 3 * ** Allied duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10 ** Initial bonus movement speed duration changed to seconds from 4 at all ranks ** Cooldown increased to from ;V3.14 * ** Damage changed to % AD)}} from ** Per-target damage reduction reduced to 10% from 20 ;V3.13 * General ** Visual Update *** New models and textures for all skins *** New voice-over *** New ability icons *** New Classic artwork * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from * ** Number of bouncing basic attacks increased to 3 from 1 ** Per-bounce damage reduction changed to % AD}} from 20% total damage ** Maximum number of bounces ** Enemies can only be hit once ** Cooldown increased to seconds from * ** Cost reduced to 0 from 75 ** Mana gain reduced to mana from 150 at all ranks * ** Self and allied bonus attack speed ** Sivir passively gains % bonus attack speed while is active ** Bonus movement speed changed to 60% decaying to 20 after 4 seconds to 20% for the duration ** Cooldown changed to seconds from ** Cast time ;V3.6 * ** Triggers when and hit enemy champions ;V3.02 * ** Early-ranks cooldown longer than intended ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310 ;V1.0.0.139 * ** AD ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Damage reduced to from ** AD ratio reduced to from * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 20% from 25 ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15 ;V1.0.0.131 * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Damage reduced to from ** Has a ratio * ** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 20% from 25 ** Costing additional mana on throwing the projectile ;V1.0.0.130 * Gameplay Update ** General *** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200 *** Attack frames updated to be more responsive *** Recommended items updated ** Stats *** Attack range increased to 500 from 425 *** Attack speed reduced to from *** Attack damage reduced to 49 from ** *** Dodge chance while moving *** Sivir's basic attacks against enemy champions grant her 50 bonus movement speed for 2 seconds ** *** Cost reduced to from *** Damage changed to physical from magic *** AD ratio increased to from *** ratio ** *** Toggle *** Sivir's next basic attack bounces to 5 additional targets dealing physical damage to the first target and 25% reduced damage to each subsequent one *** Cooldown seconds *** Cost: 40 Mana ** *** For the duration allies who didn't get the bonuses on-cast will get them if they get in range of Sivir *** Bonus attack speed changed to % from *** Allied bonus attack speed increased to 50% from 33 *** Cooldown changed to seconds from 90 at all ranks ;v1.0.0.118b * ** Damage increased to from ** AD ratio increased to from ** Projectile speed increased to 1350 from 1200 ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Some tooltips calling it ;V1.0.0.113 * ** No longer working ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Certain items not displaying their Bonus AD in tooltip ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Damage increased to from ** AD ratio changed to from ** Per-target damage reduction 20% from 10 ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Per-bounce damage reduction increased to 25% from 22 ** Bounce radius reduced to 450 from 500 ;V1.0.0.104 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 82 from 76 * ** Damage reduced to from ** Has a ratio ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Mana gain increased to 150 from 125 ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from ** Allied bonus attack speed changed to 33% as an aura from 50% for 15 seconds ;V1.0.0.102 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400 ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Level-up tooltip updated * ** Level-up tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Double-triggering cast effects ( ) ;V1.0.0.79 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 400 from 450 ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 25% from 35 ;V1.0.0.63 * General ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800 * ** Damage increased to from * ** Mana gain reduced to 125 from 150 * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30% from 35 ** Allied bonuses duration longer than intended ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Renamed from ** Deals 10% reduced damage with each target hit down to 40% minimum ** Damage increased to from ** Fires directionally even if targeting a point outside of cast range * ** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 22% from 25 * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8 ** Cooldown reduced to from ** Successful spell blocks restore 150 mana ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Allied bonus attack speed not actually being 50% Sivir's ;V1.0.0.32 * New texture ;V0.9.25.34 * Basic attack animations updated * New basic attack animations * Secondary and critical strike animations updated ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Total damage reduced to from ** Cost reduced to from ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10 * ** Per-bounce damage reduction increased to 25% from 23 ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 450 from 425 ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305 ** Health increased to 460 from 440 ** Attack damage increased to from ;V0.9.22.7 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305 ** Mana growth increased to 43 from 37 ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400 ;V0.8.22.115 * Stats ** Health increased to 436 from 406 ** Attack damage growth increased to from * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 35% from 30 to accommodate new soft capping ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Number of bounces * ** Total AP ratio increased to from June 26, 2009 Patch: * Fixed an issue with that caused it to display the wrong ability power ratio in the tooltip. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Damage increased to from ** Cost reduced to from * ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120 ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30% from 35 ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 18 ;June 6, 2009 Patch * Title changed to from ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Recommended items updated ;May 1, 2009 Patch * ** Per-attack cost increased to 6 from 4 ** Damage changed to physical ** Armor penetration ;April 18, 2009 Patch * ** Bounces reduced to from ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Projectile speed reduced to 900 from 1000 ** Per-bounce damage reduction increased to 23% from 20 ** Level-up tooltip updated * ** Cooldown changed to 90 seconds at all ranks from ;Alpha Week 7 * General ** Mouse-over outline * Stats ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350 ** Attack damage increased to 42 from 39 * ** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 20% from 25 * ** Allies are granted 50% the bonuses ;Alpha Week 4 * ** Projectile speed increased to 1000 from 900 ** Bounce radius increased to 500 from 400 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 35% from 40 ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Projectile speed increased ** Width reduced ** Damage reduced to from * ** Per-attack cost reduced to 4 from 5 ** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 25% from 30 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40% from 30 ;Alpha Week 2 * ** Tooltip updated * ** Tooltip updated }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Sivir